


You were a bad boy ...

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil4 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Sub Gabriel, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: 1.Worthwhile investmentAn insane mix and Gabriel dissolved completely into an orgasm."Did I ignore your question for permission, or are you so naughty and cums without asking me first?"2. You broke a ruleNo, Gabriel did not blame his wife for being in this situation.He wanted it that way and he had insisted on trying out their game in public.3.Show me ...Poem about submission





	1. Worthwile Investment

Naked, he knelt in the playroom and waited, wondering what he would expect today. A thousand thoughts shot through his mind and he was already full of anticipation. One thing he knew, and even if it was not easy, he was looking forward to it.

Gabriel noticed that from now on he had entered a kind of trance, as he always did. From now on, it got really serious and he was prepared for it, especially mentally.

Then he heard the door open and his breath changed automatically. He sensed her presence and listened to find out what she was doing, did not dare to look up. He respectfully kissed her shoes, a ritual and so much more. Then he felt her hand against his cheek and leaned briefly into the touch.

"Did you prepare yourself?" she asked quietly and he said yes.

His bowels were empty and he had taken two enemas, which he had to give himself what he did not like as much as if his wife took over. Gabe was shaved, showered, groomed and combed.

At the thought of what would come to him, his cock wobbled interested. Fisting. And that properly.

 

Now he was sitting on his throne, watching her as she put on the long latex glove and then sat down between his legs. By now he had the feeling that she liked to dress like that. So sexy.

She did not do it on karaoke on the conventions, but he was fine with that. Nobody should be horny at the sight of his wife, except himself. On the other hand, he was proud that he had such a beautiful wife.

_'Should the others become jealous …‘_

The pain came suddenly thought he was prepared for it. He readily tolerated it and fought the urge to avoid it. He almost made it, but then he lost control and squirmed uncomfortably. Of course, he was afraid of the pain, no, not fear, but respect.

_'Men are not afraid‘_

"Stop or I'll hurt you unintentionally," she said sternly and he tried to calm down again.

In his disappointment with himself, he whimpered softly. Then he straightened resolutely to continue. Gabriel just had to make sure he was usable. Deep gratitude for her patience filled him again. She could be rough, she could be more ruthless. She had the power, it was her right.

Gabriel concentrated on staying relaxed. For Eva as well as for himself. Then, a deep moan and he was not sure if it was arousal or pain. His wife's voice led him through his fear, that is, respect. The following praise-filled him with pride. Eva did not let him suffer unnecessarily.

His wife made it easy for him, always sensitive, always gentle, always worried about him.

With satisfaction and sensual pleasure, Eva saw Gabriel's breathing had increased and his cheeks had turned red as she gently extended it with four fingers.

Eva allowed him to enjoy those moments when his arousal rose immeasurably before she decided to move on.

She enjoyed the moments as he leaned back, closing his eyes and clenching his fingers in the chair.

Suddenly her hand was gone and he felt a deep emptiness, looked at her questioningly and a little disappointed. Wonder if he did something wrong.

She shuddered at the sight for a moment as she removed her fingers. Breathtaking. She becomes horny from that sight. The anus wide open and gaping. With every breath she saw his hole open and close, before it closed again.

 

"Get up and kneel on the bed, I want you to watch."

Oh yes, he almost forgot that. The two of them now also had a big mirror. Full of anticipation, he jumped to the ground and almost fell over because his legs were already made of rubber.

It seemed to him as if they had been busy for hours and he was already so caught up in his feelings that he no longer registered what happened to him.

"Did not I tell you to empty your bladder?" She hissed suddenly and brought him brutally out of his mind.

_'But I did‘_

Only now he saw the few drops floating on the latex cover, and yet he was a little embarrassed. But then he came to the conclusion that Eva probably knew that and massaged his bladder with all intentions to make it come to this mishap.

At this stage he was already in, he had almost no control over his body.

"That will be punished, I hope you understand that?" She answered sharply and he nodded.

A slap on his ass cheek and he hissed before he remembered.

"Yes, my love," he whispered, annoyed at himself.

Punishment or not, now he enjoyed what happened to him.

Sweating and panting, he watched him and his wife in the mirror, and in his thoughts, he patted his shoulder on account of this good investment. It was not long before the next mistake happened, and he was sure it was her intention again. Ok, of course, he was guilty too.

 

Gabriel was absolutely overwrought, somewhere between orgasm and pain. An insane mix and he felt every nerve and every muscle of his body contract and he dissolved completely into an orgasm that he had rarely experienced. He could not stop it.

"Did I ignore your question for permission, or are you so naughty and cum without asking me first?"

"No, my love, I'm sorry."

"So you want to ask me something?" She asked quietly, raising her eyebrows.

"Please, my love, punish me for my disobedience and my offense," he murmured and looked at her in the mirror.

"Ah, now we are trying humility?" She grinned back in amusement.

"It's going to be a long day." Of course, he did not know what was going on in his wife. And that was a good thing. Because what happened there was sometimes not good for him.

"Please," he pleaded a few minutes later and looked at her again in the mirror.

"Please what?" Eva asked, moving her hand faster.

"Please, I need ... I have to come," he gasped, banging his fist on the bed sheet.

"You need to control it. You need to restrain yourself till I give the order to come," Eva replied and continued unerringly.

_'God, how could anyone stand that ...‘_

His whole body was trembling and even Eve was quite at the end, as he saw from the reflection in the mirror. Gabriel was aware that he could not sit properly for the next two days, but that was so worth it.

"I am coming now!" He shouted, at the edge of his control.

"You wait," she hissed, but after a few more moments she felt sorry, heard Gabe sob and desperately tense everything he had.

"I count from 10 backward and woe you come at one!"

_'Focus Gabe, you can do it for ten seconds‘_

The beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and he bit his lip, the pulse of blood had long passed into a dull throb, and he heard and felt it louder than ever. If he had to go through this even longer, he was sure he would succumb to a heart attack. But that was so worth it.

 

After that he only knew that Eva also had an orgasm and heard how the door was shot, then he fell asleep, or fainted, or died. He opened his eyes again as Eve cleaned him with a cool washcloth.

"And?" He heard her voice soft and admonishing and he immediately knew what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you, my love."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see in the mirror that he was grinning like the smiling cat from ‚Alice in Wonderland‘.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but if he moved it jerked there and here. To say that he was fine would probably be a lie. His heartbeat was still high and his ass was burning. But it was also a good burn when he thought about how it happened. He was still dizzy and had an incredibly dry throat.

"You have many penalties to work through," she said, handing him a water bottle and he nodded exhausted but happy.

"I am ready, my love."

 

With displeasure, he saw the riding crop in her hand. Two on the thighs … red stripes were immediately visible.

_'Fuck that burns, take my ass ... no, forget it, it burns too‘_

"Legs further apart!" The next one slapped his stomach. "Tense your stomach!" A slap on his nipples, he hissed softly and bit his lip. "Chest out, back straight!" A blow to the left cheek, not firm, but since he did not see it coming he was startled and twitched. "Head down, is your lust so big that you've forgotten everything I've taught you?"

This was the first time she had slapped him in the face. In the situation, of course, rightly so. No, she was not brutal, much more the strokes were very restrained … he felt that. But he hated it, he hated blows on his chest and especially on the thighs.

Only to concentrate even more, he was quiet.

His cock hung anxiously and sadly between his legs, even the glans had retreated and sought protection under the foreskin. At least he sensed that.

Then came another game that did not quite live up to his expectations.

Do not get it wrong. Gabriel loved to pamper his wife orally. So much that it made him crazy with lust. But every 30 seconds the whip hit his ass, and he tried harder than usual to get his wife to climax. He did not have to like everything that happened to him. His body belonged to her, especially in these moments and served her lust.

She did what she wanted. What Gabriel wanted did not matter. So he tried to relax.

But she always found the right mix of pain and pleasure.

_'I know that you enjoy making me hot, but it's even more fun to drop me, you can play with me like on an instrument. I'm at your mercy, not because you tied me up, no, but much more because I let it happen. My loyalty is limitless because I trust you … as you trust me‘_

Then he heard a match and since she had turned the mirror, he could see nothing.

_'Hot, it's burning, oh honey, what's that ...?‘_

Again a faint hiss came to his ears, but this time the noise sounded different than before.

It reminded ...

_'Huh, fuck, what are you doing?‘_

He shivered and tried to dodge. Hot sparks danced over his skin, but ... it felt good, that tingling sensation, and he felt his desire increase again. Eva came to his front and he saw the sparkler in her hand.

"Actually, I would have to punish you for so much lust, but I interpret your wish as a compliment," she grinned, and Gabriel groaned affirmatively.

These seconds in which her eyes pierced into him studied and explored. These seconds were for him the holiest and most intimate, the essence of their affection and love. He looked directly into his wife's eyes, he really was not allowed to, but he could do not prevent.

Since seeing these eyes for the first time, he found it hard not to do so, even if he was punished. But right now he did not care and since he would get one anyway then at least for a good reason.


	2. you broke a rule

It was another convention weekend and Eva was sitting on the couch next to Cas, holding her cell phone in her hand and tapped her foot nervously on the floor.

"Are you waiting for a call?"

She had set a rule. Gabriel had to call every day at a certain time. If he could not talk, a text message was enough. But her phone was silent and she sighed softly and impatiently, then slightly angry and then she smiled to herself.

 

Just before lunch, Gabriel came to her in a good mood and kissed her, because he found her in a good mood and that's why he was happy.

"Hey Honey."

"You forgot to call," she whispered in his ear, gently grabbed his hair and pulled his head back a bit.

"Fuck," he gasped timidly and became white. "It ... I'm sorry."

"Hmm ...", Eva hummed, took his wrist and almost reverently twisted his bracelet, looking deep into his eyes.

"You know that I can not let this go."

Gabriel swallowed hard and nodded.

 

After lunch, she took him by the hand, unlocked the room door, and pushed him inside.

"Take off your clothes and lie on your back, legs spread!"

How he loved it when she talked to him like that. His cock agreed and began to rise. A few blows on the ass, ok ... but what she then took out of her travel bag, let Gabriel swallow again.

_‚You know, I have to go down there again, right?‘_

His breath was heavy and he opened his eyes as she knelt between his legs.

"You know what you did wrong?" She asked sternly and he nodded. "Say it."

"I think ..." he mumbled indistinctly and closed his eyes.

"You think? You are better for sure," she snorted in amusement.

"I forgot to report, I'm sorry, my love," he grumbled, sighing.

Gabriel jerked briefly as Eva slipped wet fingers into his anus to prepare him.

"You will be wearing these beads at your panel in the afternoon and remembering your offense at every step."

"God!" He whimpered as she slowly pushed in the first bead.

His cock twitched with interest, but she ignored it. There were only two anal beads and they were not big either. Gabriel was in public and Eva just wanted to give him a little lesson and not that he had to be embarrassed.

"Please ..." He moaned, clenching his hands into fists. "Fuck!"

The beads moved with every movement, brushing against his prostate.

 

Then she pulled his boxer shorts back up and rubbed his well-filled hole again.

"Get up and dress," she smirked as she noticed that her husband had a slight reddening on his face.

Gabriel did not know how to go through it, because his cock kept trying to straighten itself up and it took him immense restraint, otherwise the next 45 minutes would be embarrassing. Granted, to focus on the questions of the fans was something difficult. Again and again a cautious moan escaped him and he had to pull himself together and take care that he did not have his mic as usual on his lips. Of course, Eva looked at the panel from the side.

Normally Gabriel always hopped from one side to the other and could never stand still, but that was different that day.

Apparently, he had forgotten it briefly, because when he wanted to sit down on the chair he suddenly jumped up as if stung by a bee. The audience and also Eva at least found it amusing.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked him worriedly and Gabriel nodded briefly and gave Eva a confused look.

No, Gabriel did not blame Eva for being in this situation. He wanted it that way and he had insisted on trying out their game in public.

Eva had to grin several times and found it really entertaining.

 

The three of them disappeared behind the curtain and Eva set off to look for her husband.

They met in front of the green room.

"I'm proud of you, you are in very good control," she breathed appreciatively in his ear.

"Actually I wanted to save you now, but I have the feeling that you like it."

"I learned my lesson, please take them out, my love," he whispered to her.

"That's good to hear," she answered with a pleased wink.

 

"Fuck," he groaned as she pulled on the string and bead for bead plopped out. 

Meanwhile, his penis had come to life and dripped on his stomach.

"You did that very well," she grinned apreciative. "You deserve a reward."

Slowly she pushed the beads back in and moved them. At the same time, Eva spoiled him with her lips and it was not long before he threw his head back in ecstasy.

When she still hummed it had happened to Gabriel and he jerked off with a muted cry. Eva greedily sucked in every drop and licked his cock clean, then packed it properly back in his pants.

"We have to go back down," Gabe said breathlessly and with red cheeks. "And that was extremely horny. I love you baby, maybe I'll forget to call again tomorrow."

"You will not, because I have more punishments in store."

Her devilish grin did not bode well, so Gabriel decided not to wake sleeping dogs.


	3. poem

_Gabriel_

I want to give myself to you, be your sub, your slave. Everything you see in me.

And so I want you as my domina.

But to be a part of you, I also have claims, because who can give

can also expect.

It may seem inappropriate for my status, but I need to know if it will be fulfilled.

Let me plead if my will refuses to obey you and strengthen my weakness

so that I can thank you for it.

Show me how easy it is.

Bend me so that I can kneel and look up to you.

Tease me so I hiss and you can tame me.

Let me put my claws on your body so you can grab my hands.

I want to defend myself, so you can conquer me.

Let me scream because then I hear the voice of pleasure.

Beat me so I can burn for you.

Open the doors through which I can walk and bring me to my limits.

Connect my eyes so that I can see you better.

Gag me so I can understand you better.

I want to serve you. Be devoted to you.

Lead me, teach me, guide me.

Put the shackles on me so I can be free with you.

Let me feel the coldness of the chains so I know how hot my blood is.

Let me feel the heat of the candle wax on my skin, so that the cold shivers cool my body again.

Get me to fly, then I'll catch myself.

Show me your dominance, let me know that she is there.

My desire is to dance on your blade, at the risk of cutting me so you can heal me.

Let me see the colors of your imagination to paint our common picture.

The words I hear from you should make me sound.

I want to endure the torments you impose on me.

Be ungrateful and I will submit to your will.

Let me plead if my will refuses to obey you and strengthen my weakness

so that I can thank you for it.

Show me how easy it is.

And I am yours. Forever.


End file.
